Demons
by Priestess Skye
Summary: Eight years after Kagome has left, Kouga runs into the most unlikely of companions. Kouga/Rin ONESHOT
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Demons**

**Author: Priestess Skye**

**Rating: PG**

**Characters: Kouga/Rin**

**Genre: General**

**Word Count: 1644**

**Summary: Eight years after Kagome has left, Kouga runs into the most unlikely of companions. **

**Warnings: Kouga is OOC…I'm claiming he's settle down a bit after time has passed. But yeah, OOC. **

Kouga raced along the hills, blowing a large trail of dust behind him. Some days he felt the need to just run and run far.

He pulled up suddenly as a familiar scent brushed by him. He frowned puzzled by the smell.

What the blazes was the owner of that scent doing this far in the hills?

More importantly what was she doing there without her protector? Taking another quick sniff of the air, he confirmed his suspicion. She was alone, most likely lost and afraid. Most children were afraid when they were left alone in unfamiliar territory. Still…he wondered. Letting her wander off on her own would be something the mutt would do, not his half-brother.

Racing down the stream, he came to a halt as he saw her sitting upon one of the large rocks on the bank. Her eyes were closed and she appeared as if she were waiting for someone. Why the hell did he care anyway? She was human. More importantly she was a human and not Kagome. He should not have double backed.

Still…

He couldn't very well leave her there now could he? Anything could happen to her.

"Do your wolves still eat people?"

Startled at the question, Kouga's eyes widened slightly. "What?"

"I said do your wolves still eat people?"

"No."

"They ate my parents." In a quite voice, lower than a whisper, Kouga strained to hear her next comment. "They killed me."

He had heard rumours of Sesshoumaru's power and ability to bring people back to life, but he had yet to see it with his own two eyes. What this girl was saying could very well be possible given the company she kept. But if this were the case, why would he let her stray so far from him? "Where is your protector? Aren't you afraid I'll eat you too?" He let his fangs poke out at her as he asked her this question, intending to cause a little fear just for run. Living with a youkai had obviously given her courage, foolish as it was.

The defiant flash in her large brown eyes had him stepping back, and for all of a minute he swore he could saw somebody else sitting there. She was so much like Kagome in many ways, and though the priestess was gone, her memory lived within him. Yet here was almost an exact replica he thought as he looked at her. Long, dark brown black hair, large brown eyes, and like the priestess, she was petit.

But she was by no means fragile.

Her hands were calloused from labour. No doubt the dog demon made her hunt for her food and work to keep alive. That alone earned a modicum of his respect, as most young ladies would feel they deserved pampering when in the presence of a lord. Youkai lords were different than human daimyos. They offered nothing freely and expected everything else in return. The girl had obviously understood that.

"I go where I will. I can protect myself." Kouga's nostrils flared as he watched her slide her obi low on her hips, revealing slight curves that he didn't know was there previously. She wasn't a child. When had that changed? Gesturing to the knife that hid beneath the cloth, Rin looked up at him with challenging eyes. "Lord Sesshoumaru would not keep me with him for so long and not teach me to protect myself."

Narrowing his eyes at her, he really noticed this time. The slight curve to her hips, the slight swell of her breasts, the way she had grown into her face. No longer childlike, but that of a young woman. She looked exactly as Kagome did when he first found her. "How old are you girl?"

She looked surprised and shocked to hear that question, though the defiant and challenging gleam never left her eyes. "Ten and six. I am no longer a girl."

No, he hummed. She most certainly was not.

Like the predator he was, Kouga circled around her and watched her stiffen with unease. Smirking, he was delighted with her reaction. This was how he wanted them. She would offer a challenge no doubt. "Kagome told me about you," she spoke again.

The name spoken aloud caused his heart to skip a beat. It was the one name he had forbidden all from saying after she left. "And what did she say?"

"She told me you were harmless. You were all talk and no action."

Frowning, he had wondered why the priestess would dare say such things about him. He was ready to make his move after the jewel was complete. He would have given the mutt a run for his money. It was her choice to leave before he could truly make her his. "I remember you," Rin continued. "Not physically; I never saw you as a child, but I can remember your voice as you instructed your wolves to feast upon those living in my village. It's something I'll never forget. It struck me as odd that you would be labeled as harmless."

"Sesshoumaru didn't teach you about what to say and what not to say in front of a predator, did he?" he questioned. "I am far from harmless. The miko lied. Why do you come if I'm so dangerous?"

"Because I needed to see for myself. I needed to face my demons if I'm to move on. If you were going to harm me, you would have already, though I would have put up a fight."

"And I am one of those demons you need to face."

Sliding down from the rock, she walked up to him and simply looked at him, as if she were studying him. The stare put him on edge. He was the youkai. He would be the one in charge of this encounter. Lifting a hand, he watched her stiffen as he brought his claws up to her neck, pressing them slightly into the soft skin. He ignored the slight jolt he felt from touching her. "You are afraid," he murmured, though he didn't let go of her neck. Her fear only added to the allure. She was incredibly naïve, he noted as he started at her. More so than Ayame. Much more so than Kagome. Shaking his head, he smiled recklessly. "I don't kill humans. I haven't for a long time, and neither do my wolves."

"Kagome once told me that you had stopped. I knew she wouldn't lie to me. I think I just had to make sure." She stepped back, removing herself from his clawed grip, and lifted her obi back in place to secure the blade she hid beneath.

"Nah, Kagome wouldn't lie to you kid," he replied easily, taking a step back himself. The proximity with the girl was disturbing. He was beginning to feel things he had long since thought dead. Things that had died within him when Kagome faded from sight eight years ago.

He felt warm, knowing that even while gone, her legacy lived on in small ways. She would be proud to know he had grown too since she had left. He had assumed the leadership role he was always meant to hold within his tribe, and for a while, he had settled, no longer feeling the need to roam the countryside.

Though occasionally he did enjoy pestering the mutt. It brought a little levity to the days. Looking at the rock she had recently vacated, he perched himself upon it, scanning the horizon. It didn't matter that the girl wasn't Kagome. She was still too much like her to simply pass her by.

Spirited.

Unafraid.

"If you're smart you'll return to Sesshoumaru before it's too late. You may be able to protect yourself, but you wouldn't be able to protect yourself from a youkai like me if I truly wished it."

"Where are they?" she asked, looking around herself, ignoring his suggestion.

Obstinate too.

"Where are who?"

"Your wolves. I need to see them."

"Another one of your demons?"

She didn't reply. Her stubborn eyes were now serious, calculating. But even she couldn't hide her nervousness from him. Her hands shook as she clenched them into fists.

"They didn't want to tag along on my run. You have your demons to face, that's fine. You'll have to do it another time because you won't get what you want here. I wished for quiet and solitude today. I'm not getting what I want either." Kouga stretched his calves for a moment before leaping off the rock. Determined to ignore her, he wasn't about let her know how much her eyes affected him.

_Kagome…_

"I will see them one day," she stated, determination radiating through her. Indulging himself once, he brought his hand up to her hair and ran his claws through it. The increased rise and fall of her chest did not escape him.

"One day," he promised. This would not be the last he would see of Sesshoumaru's ward.

It was about time he found another human to amuse himself with. With a little work, she could be just like Kagome. She may not have power, but she was strong in her own way. Reaching down to her obi, he pulled it down himself releasing the blade within. "When you're ready." In the blink of an eye he slammed the blade into a nearby tree, pinning the sleeve of her kimono to it. "They won't hurt you. They don't hurt humans, but clearly you cannot protect yourself completely yet either. Tell that keeper of yours he has work to do yet."

Leaving her dazed, he took off to the west. Grinning, it was high time he paid Inuyasha a visit again. He suddenly had an excess of energy he needed expend and the mutt was such easy prey.


	2. The Wolves Den

**Title: The Wolves Den  
Author: Priestess Skye  
Word Count: 2,135  
Pairing: Kouga/Rin UST  
Genre: UST, drama  
Rating: PG-13**

The low growl did little to stop her descent as she entered the darkness of the cave. Hand on the hilt of her knife, she would not be afraid, Rin told herself. She was not afraid two years ago, she would not be afraid now, though it was different. Two years ago they stood upon a hill, in the open, where anybody could see them. If he had sliced her throat then Sesshoumaru would have been there momentarily to seek his vengeance. Now, she was entering his territory, his domain where his word was law and one signal to his companions and she would be their dinner without her protector nearby.

Though he had assured her that they no longer ate humans, he was still a wolf. There was very little he could say that she would actually believe, and furthermore trust.

Water dripped from the crevices, the dampness increasing and becoming suffocating the further she walked in. One drop hit a puddle next to her foot, echoing loudly as the backsplash bounced off her toe, causing her to tense. It was just a cave, she told herself again. She had spent time in many of them with Sesshoumaru-sama . She would not be afraid.

And yet, she was just that. There was no security here, no youkai lord who could rid themselves of the danger with just a flick of the wrist. She was open, exposed and on her own. It made her wary and nervous. Her last encounter with the wolf prince had obsessed her thoughts, her dreams and her every waking moment. The way his claws pressed against her throat both frightened and exhilarated her. His voice, the careless recklessness of it did little to hide the true calm and control he had within him. He did not shirk duties lightly, and he wasn't as foolish as she would have once believed. The power that exuded him, though different from her lord, was both dangerous and awe-inspiring. She had not walked away unaffected.

Kagome-chan had once spoken to her about him, and though she was unsure if she had ever wanted to meet the wolf prince, she couldn't help but be fascinated at his determination and will. There were very few in her mind who could stand up to Sesshoumaru-sama's presence, but she was sure he would. Torn between her fear and her fascination, she had vowed that she would stand up to the wolf and figure out what he was truly about.

"You pretend to be cool and confident on the outside, but on the inside I know you're trembling," a deep voice echoed in the darkness. Shivering, Rin struggled to recompose herself. She would not show this wolf her fear. She would show him that she had grown past their last encounter. She would show him that he no longer affected her as he once did.

"It is the cold," she lied, raising her voice just a little bit so the sound would travel.

"Then come on in and warm up."

Raising her hand along the wall, she felt her way through the cave, coming to a corner. Peering around, Rin could see a dull light further ahead. Knowing that was her destination, she moved forward, suppressing any lingering doubts she had. Her demons had haunted her long enough, her dreams had plagued her long enough. It was time to dispel them both so she could move forward with her life. She could not travel with Sesshoumaru-sama forever, though that was her wish. But she could not settle either until she was free to do so.

She was far from free right now.

A low growl echoed through the caves, bouncing off the walls. Clenching her fists, she fought not to run. A second and third joined, causing her to freeze and stand still for all of a moment, her breath caught in her throat. She could feel her heart pound faster and harder in her chest, and she was sure there was sweat dripping down her face, and not moisture from the surrounding dampness. Frozen with terror Rin wasn't sure if she was ready to deal with this yet or not. The wolf prince was one thing, but he was not alone tonight.

Yellow eyes peered at her through the darkness, three sets of them narrowing . She didn't need to see the teeth to know they were bared, to know they were sharp and eagerly awaiting their chance to sink into her skin and tear her flesh from her bones. She had seen it happen before, their non-chalant nature as they destroyed homes, families, lives. She had felt them upon her body, and though she wasn't torn, she knew she very well could have been. These were not friendly beasts and she wasn't sure if she was ready to face this particular demon yet. Twelve years after the fact and they still petrified her. If she didn't return to nightmares tonight, she would consider it a blessing. Reaching in for her knife in her obi, her hand stilled as their growling increased. Whimpering, she took a step backward, then stopped herself as she realized her retreat. This was not what she came here for tonight. She didn't come to run from wolves. She came to show them what she was made of instead.

Sesshoumaru-sama's words from years past trickled through her head, something about being defeated before she showed her strength, if she let herself, and relying on others to protect her. None of them helped to show her how to deal with a wolf. Taking a deep breath, she took a step forward, holding her knife in her hand, handle out, as a show of good faith. "You offer me your weapon. Are you that trusting?" Kouga's voice stated cooly as he stepped out from behind the wolves. The soft yellow glow from the small fire caressed him, giving him an ethereal look, one that made him seem more than human, more than youkai, more than a prince.

"No," she stated, trying not to let her voice crack. "Both you and your wolves could tear my throat out anytime you wish. I can't stop you, with or without a knife. You've already done it once. "

"I thought you said it was my wolves."

"It was, but on your orders." She visibly shuddered, remembering the day she died. It wasn't something one forgot easily, and she had never told Sesshoumaru-sama how much she actually did remember. The pain of the event was terrible and so traumatic she had nearly erased it from her mind.

Nearly. There were just some things that weren't so forgettable. It was the one weakness she couldn't openly admit to, the one nightmare that would send her trembling and wandering in the middle of the night until she could calm down. She knew she couldn't hide that from her lord, but he didn't need to be aware of the reasons. Instead he just provided a way for her to fight and become stronger.

The near silent shifting of clothing signaled his rise from his seated position against the cave wall, and he made his way over to her, wolves at his side. She held her breath and forced herself to stand still. She needed this. She wanted this, she realized. She wanted to come to terms with what had happened years ago. The tip of his index finger pressed against her throat, the sharp claw digging into her skin. "My claws have been known to be sharp weapons," he said idly. "My teeth are sharper. But you don't see them pressed against you now, do you?"

"No," she breathed. With his other hand he took the knife from her, and slipped it back into her obi, in the same spot he had seen two years ago.

Slowly, he shifted his hands, pulling the claw away from her skin and instead replacing them with the pads of his fingers. They were rough and worn, no doubt from fighting and basic survival. Kouga was not the type to sit around and do nothing. There was a restless energy about him, a recklessness that she found both nerve wracking and interesting. She didn't know how to channel it or control it like she did with Jaken.

Kouga was wild.

"I've seen your wolves. I need to go," she whispered, suddenly feeling the need to get away. Taking a step backward she found herself blocked as Kouga inserted himself between her and the exit. Turning to try and go around him, she found his wolves surrounding him, edging ever closer to her. She found her body beginning to quiver then shake uncontrollably when one got too close. Air caught in her throat and no amount of breathing could help.

The walls were closing in on her, the wolves growing closer. Rin thought she could see them baring their teeth, Kouga holding her still for the onslaught. Panicked she pushed back against him, knowing that he was the safest of all the creatures nearby. Later she would wonder why she thought so. For now she simply acted.

Feeling a wet, cold nose press into her side, Rin shrieked and screamed, eliciting a whine from the wolves due to the sheer volume. She braced her arms against Kouga behind her, twisting her body away from the four-legged animal before her, only to find another wet nose pushing into her other side. Slowly she took deep breaths, trying to focus on the air around her and not the demon behind her who chose to hold her in place with his arm across her upper chest as the wolves poked at her. Turning her face away from the sight she did the only thing she thought she could do at that moment, and turned and pressed her head against the wolf prince, seeking security and shelter from the one man she knew would have no quarrel in killing her.

"I'm not afraid of you," she mumbled, steeling her strength. They weren't hurting her yet. Glancing behind her she saw ice blue eyes dancing in mirth and humour, a sardonic smile crossing his face as if he didn't believe her. Snaking her hand down to her obi, she searched for her small blade. She wouldn't be wearing it now if she felt confident enough in her abilities to fight the ugliness without putting up much of a fight. But her guardian would have no difficulties in dispelling her fear.

"Looking for this?" Rin looked behind her to see the blade buried hilt deep in the stone of the cave. When did he get it? Had he not returned it only moments before? How did she not feel him remove it once more? "Fear blinds you to many things. However, if you face this now, next time you won't be so unaware." She felt his claws encircle one of her wrists, and hold it out in front of the wolf next to her. She saw the black nose edge closer, moving and sniffing, and though she knew instinctively Kouga would not hurt her, she wanted to pull back. Biting her lip, she held her hand still as the wet nose pushed into in it, before sliding past it and allowing her hand to rest upon its head.

"So soft," Rin murmured as her fingers bent and lightly clutched the fur. The wolf was far from docile, nor was it in any way affectionate, but it didn't appear to be a threat either. She could feel the power beneath the soft, downy brown fur, she could feel its strength, just as she was equally aware of Kouga's strength around her. "Are they always like this?"

"They are just as dangerous as I," he replied, letting go of her wrist, brushing his claws against the underside of her breast before resting his hand flat on her stomach. This time it rolled for an entirely different reason. She had thought herself immune to his charm, had ignored the warnings Kagome once gave her. Instantly on the alert, she stilled her hand and tried to take a step forward, struggling against him, finally breaking free. She could feel her face flush as she heard him chuckle.

Heart pounding, she took two more deep breaths before turning her glare on the wolf prince. "I have faced my demons," she declared, staring him in the eye. "You will not touch me again."

His chuckle turned into a full laugh and to save face, she turned and walked away, feeling along the damp walls of the cave. "Rin," she heard him call. "Next time I see you, you will not walk away from me again."

"I'll not see you again," she countered, refusing to look back.

"Don't bet on it."


End file.
